


Upon Her Throne

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, F/M, Fantasizing, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Supreme Leader Rey (Star Wars), Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: When Kylo Ren offered her his hand, she cut it off.Hux didn't stand a chance.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: pine4pine 2020





	Upon Her Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



The Supreme Leader's charcoal robes were utilitarian and plain, and generally far more tasteful than the fashions favoured by her predecessor. Her hair was scraped back into three neat buns, which gave her an air of sophistication in addition to practicality. The best thing of all was that she'd cut off Kylo Ren's hand and wore the finger bones on a simple cord around her neck, like a trophy. At least, that's what some of the officers whispered when they should have been busy _working._ Hux knew that the Supreme Leader was not so crass - Ren's hand was no mere trophy (as if anyone would _want_ to keep any part of that degenerate upon their person), but a reminder. A warning. But not one that was intended for him.

Hux didn't need any such warning. Though his heart had swelled when she actually acknowledged and praised his work for the First Order, acknowledged and praised _him,_ that initial pride had been undone by the sudden onset of palpitations and rising heat in his cheeks. He hadn't seen her wave a hand or reach out as Ren and Snoke had done once upon a time, but perhaps the wide sleeves of her robe had simply concealed her use of the Force. In fact, there were a few such incidents, and working in close proximity to the Supreme Leader seemed to heighten the sensations. Being used to working alongside someone like Kylo Ren, Hux wasn't especially easily distracted, but the Force still made him uncomfortable.

"You needn't worry," she said when, after one of the High Command meetings she'd attended, Hux made the bold decision to simply ask. He found himself enraptured by the dark, benevolent eyes that gazed up at him. "Even if I wanted to use the Force to influence without your knowledge, I couldn't." Somehow, her sweet smile brought to mind the monomolecular blade hidden within the sleeve of his uniform. "It only works on weak-willed individuals." He allowed himself a thin smile of his own as he recalled his late father's scathing comments. _Armitage is a weak-willed boy. Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless._ But the Supreme Leader's word was, of course, absolute.

"The Force is a useful tool," she continued, "but it can tempt complacency, don't you think?" Hux bit his lip, trying to figure out if it was a rhetorical question, or some kind of test.

"Indeed, relying too heavily on any single offensive or defensive strategy is rarely the best course of action-"

"I was talking about Kylo Ren," she said, as casually as if she was relaying High Command's requests for hot beverages (in fact, Hux had become uncharacteristically giddy when she'd expressed a preference for his favourite unsweetened tarine tea), "and our old Imperial acquaintance." Whenever she spoke of Palpatine, her distaste for the self-styled Emperor was clear, and Hux was relieved to hear it.

"Regarding the latter, I would not know. The former Emperor does not deem my ears worthy of his secrets, Supreme Leader."

"You're intelligent. I'm sure you could make an educated guess." She leaned back in the office chair, as regal as if she were upon her throne. "And please - feel free to call me by my name." His lips parted, as if to test it, but he found he could not. "I'm- I can only apologise for the Final Order's cannibalisation of the blueprints and materials intended for your personal projects." Hux worried at his lip again. It was a sore spot, though the Supreme Leader had softened the blow. At least _someone_ appreciated the long days and nights he and his team had spent poring over theories for hyperspace tracking, designs for Starkiller Base, and so many other projects that Snoke, Ren, and virtually all of High Command had taken for granted.

"Yes, well. I'm sure they have their reasons," he replied coolly, not bothering to hide his disappointment with the situation. It wasn't her doing, and he didn't hold it against her. Besides, he reminded himself, he was _handling_ Palpatine and the Final Order, in his own way.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said, something strangely sensual about the way her fingers drifted over the finger bones that hung from the length of plain red cord around her neck, "Kylo Ren told me that we have a spy aboard the _Steadfast."_ Hux fought the urge to dig his nails into his palms. The fact that he was still wearing gloves made it easier. "Would you like to know what I told _him?"_

"If you wish to tell me, Supreme Leader, then I wish to hear it." Her next smile was dangerous, perhaps even deadly.

"I told him that _I know."_ It was then that he finally realised how much he'd give to see that smile again, and again, and again.

That evening, Hux leaned against the tiled wall of his shower cubicle, mouthing his thanks to the stars for the privilege of an ensuite as his other hand trailed downwards past the coarse, neatly trimmed hair. He squeezed his eyes shut as his fingers curled loosely around his aching cock, desperately hoping that she - _Rey -_ wouldn't _know,_ the next time he was called to the throne room, that he'd been getting off to thoughts of them fucking on that throne. Or thoughts of kneeling before her upon her throne, pushing her pleated robes aside, and burying his face between her thighs. He came with a soft whimper, allowing himself to bask in the afterglow for mere moments before turning the shower dial to wash away the evidence.

It had been a long time since he'd done this - not the act itself (various circumstances could often necessitate some kind of physical release), but this kind of indulgence in pure _fantasy._ Quite honestly, it was pathetic. _Unseemly._ It was hardly as if the Supreme Leader had expressed any kind of romantic or sexual interest in him, nor had she invited or encouraged the tangled mess of feelings that had his stomach tying itself in knots. All she was guilty of was acknowledgement and praise...and therein lay the problem.

He pushed those thoughts aside (because he'd always been _good_ at compartmentalising), and considered the issue of what she _did_ know and not what she _might_ know. Because the facts that she knew there was a spy for the Resistance, that all signs suggested that she knew it was _him,_ and that he was still alive were a pretty big deal. Perhaps...the Supreme Leader herself could be an ally against Palpatine and his cult, and the despicable Kylo Ren. Or was that just _more_ wishful thinking since, apparently, he had tendencies towards fantasy when it came to her?

His datapad beeped, notifying him of a single message requesting a meeting in the throne room at his earliest convenience. If the sender had been anyone else, he might have defined 'his earliest convenience' in such a way that allowed him to sleep for his usual five hours, but as it was he would not lament the lack of sleep too deeply. At least, that was what he'd assumed until he approached the throne room to find Ren outside, his false fingers tapping the hilt of that cursed lightsaber.

"Ren." He gave as small a nod of acknowledgement as regulations would allow.

"General Hux." Ren's voice was distorted by the red-veined mask he wore. At least Hux didn't have to look at his stupid hair. Ren walked ahead of him as the door slid open, in spite of the proper protocol, which dictated that Hux ought to enter first. Naturally, Ren was fully aware of that fact.

The Supreme Leader did not sit upon her throne. Instead, she leaned casually against one of its huge arms, datapad in hand. Hux shifted awkwardly, feeling as if he'd intruded on a private moment. Perhaps if Ren hadn't been there, her smile would have put him at ease.

"Good evening, General." She turned to face Ren, her expression souring considerably. "And Kylo Ren, too - what an unexpected surprise, seeing the two of you in the same room." He could almost hear the sneer beneath Ren's mask. The Supreme Leader's heels clicked smartly on the smooth, mirrored floor as she walked towards them.

"I know who the traitor is." The mask did little to hide Ren's glee, and Hux had to roll his eyes.

"Good for you," the Supreme Leader said, not even bothering to look up from her datapad this time.

"Is that not why you called me here, Supreme Leader?" She shrugged.

"Do you really think I have no idea what's happening within my own organisation? I have access to _every_ method of interrogation that you do." Hux clenched his teeth, as he always did when the Force was mentioned. He wasn't particularly squeamish about most interrogation methods, but one had to draw the line somewhere.

"I only- you have not been here long," Ren said, which probably sounded careful and tactful to someone who couldn't read a room to save his life, "and I desire only to help." Hux wondered how well he could see his own finger bones through that visor, dangling from her neck.

"I'm sure," she said, in a tone that suggested she was anything _but_ sure. "If you wish to accuse anyone, you'd better have solid evidence." Then, more gently: "Sometimes the Force seeks to twist truths until we cannot see clearly. Neither of us are immune, and Palpatine's return has made the crew anxious." Ren tilted his head slightly.

"Are they not loyal to the Emperor?"

"I do not doubt their loyalty, but...I imagine resurrection can be rather difficult to come to terms with." She dismissed him with a more polite gesture than Hux would have done if _he_ had been the Supreme Leader, but he was dismissed nonetheless. "If you find your proof, please do bring it straight to me. I can assure you, I'm as eager to find this spy as you are." As he turned to leave, Ren's gaze rested upon him for an awful second, but Hux stood his ground.

"I was hoping my time on the _Steadfast_ would not be cut short," she sighed, after the door locked behind Ren, "but it seems I might serve the galaxy better elsewhere." She glanced wistfully at the throne. "There are some things - some opportunities - that I might miss."

"I see." Hux tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but to no avail.

"I know this is sudden, but...perhaps you'd consider coming with me? You'd be treated better. The value of your knowledge and skills would be truly appreciated."

"Where? To another ship?" He watched as she pursed her crimson lips, the colour beginning to fade at the corners.

"I think you already know." The Supreme Leader spoke the truth, just as she always had done. He should have figured it out sooner, really.

"I- I can't," Hux whispered, and she nodded sadly. Many of their goals might have aligned, but that was something he simply could not do.

"There's no future for you here, and I think you know _that_ , too. You've seen the Emperor's fleet. Very soon, the First Order will cease to exist."

"Well, he's not the Emperor yet." She smiled at him again, and his legs turned to jelly.

"True. I suppose if you really can't come with me, there's something I ought to give you before I go. But I'll be needing it back, so please don't do anything stupid like dying." She stepped closer, one of the finger bones between her own forefinger and thumb, before she reached up to grip his stiff collar, dragging his lips to meet hers in a bruising kiss.


End file.
